Jon
Jon is a Red who possess a superhuman ability due to a mutation. Biography When Mare and the others went to find him, they saw his village destroyed and without life. Jon appears and said he took off before Maven got there and killed everyone. Jon then reveals he could see the future and that's why he lived. Soon after Mare asks him to come with them, he denies. However, he does help them before he leaves, telling them about Gareth and Nanny's imminent arrival, Julian and Sara's impending execution in Corros Prison, and Cameron's location. Mare trusted him that he would be fine on his own and that he would be out of danger. Jon also tells them that their plan is going to work, but they have to leave instantly. When he's alone with Mare for a moment, he says to Mare that the answer to Farley's question is yes and that Mare will "rise alone". After this final warning, he leaves. It is later revealed that her question is whether or not she's pregnant with Shade's baby. He later finds Maven and leads him on a path to intercept Mare's plane at a certain point in the future when she is flying to rescue the Dagger Legion, which leads to her capture. In King's Cage, Jon serves as an adviser of sorts to Maven. He is at Maven's side during certain events of the book, such as when the silver court was trying to decide Mare's fate or newbloods were coming to Whitefire Palace to display their abilities. At the banquet for Maven's Piedmont guests, when Houses Laris, Haven, and Iral attempted to assassinate Maven, Jon had Mare turn her head in his direction, which saved her life from a bullet that barely missed her, and proceeded to escape from Whitefire Palace in the chaos. Personality In his first meeting with Mare, Jon reveals an outwardly calm personality, as he was able to brush off Farley's pointing a gun at him with seemingly no fear due to the fact that he had looked into the future and knew he would not be shot. It is hinted in Glass Sword that Jon holds a sadness within him due to his ability to "see everything," such as his own death. Despite his objections, it is shown that Jon likes using his ability to play games with people and enjoys the knowledge it grants him over other people. He is also very devious, considering he was able to betray both Mare in Glass Sword and later Maven in King's Cage. Physical description Jon has gray skin and long, gray hair. His most notable feature, however, are his blood red eyes. Abilities and skills Jon has the mutation that grants him a Silver-like ability despite having Red blood. As a result, he has an ability similar to that of an eye but is not limited to the immediate future. He has used this in conversations to answer people's questions before they can even ask them, as seen when he first met Mare, Cal, Farley, and Shade in Rosen. He also uses this to manipulate events, such as to prevent Mare from walking into a trap Maven would set in Pitarus if they walked a few more miles closer to the city and were detected by his eyes. Relationships It is believed Jon was working alongside Maven because, at the end of Glass Sword, when Mare and the other are flying to rescue the children in the war-front, Maven finds them and uses magnetrons to pull down the plane and take Mare. His defection from Maven during the assassination attempt in King's Cage reveals that he is also not truly allied with the Silvers, either. Trivia * Jon knew Shade was going to die at the raids on the Corros prison but he did nothing to warn anyone because he also knew that Shade's death and the raid would save many people. References pl:Jon Category:Characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:King's Cage characters Category:War Storm characters Category:Red Category:Newblood